


Family Affairs

by TaraTyler



Series: Sanvers [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Family Affairs

“Do you and Kara usually do something special for Christmas?” Maggie asked just a few days before the Winter Solstice.

“Well… we always try to get her to watch Die Hard and she always refuses. Usually, Mom makes a turkey dinner and we do presents on Christmas Eve. It always used to be just the three of us, but she’ll be glad to have you there too, I know.” Alex remembered fondly.

“You don’t have to bring me along, Danvers. I wouldn’t want to intrude. I’ll be alright here in National City. Someone will have to man the fort at the NCPD...especially if Supergirl is off in Midvale.” Maggie said with a blush she hoped Alex would miss.

Alex Danvers, much to Maggie’s disappointment, never missed anything.

“Nonsense. The more the merrier. Kara drags whomever she can along with us whenever possible for the past several years. J’onn usually comes, Winn’s there, Lena will probably come this year, and last year even Cat Grant showed up. It’s a family affair and you are about to be my wife. If you don’t agree to come, I will be forced to send my super-sister to kidnap you and drag you along.” Alex chuckled, pulling Maggie in for a hug.

“Did Cat Grant really come for your Christmas dinner?” Maggie asked, leaning into Alex.

“Yeah, she and Kara had gotten pretty close for a while. I had suspected something might be going on there, but it would be pretty awkward considering her history with Cat’s older son, Adam.” Alex replied with a shrug. “She’s happy now with Lena anyway, so I guess it doesn’t matter. It’d be funny to have two private helicopters parked in our backyard though.” 

“Your family is unbelievable.” Maggie scoffed.

“It’s like Kara says, ‘Seeing isn’t believing. Believing is seeing’.” Alex replied.

Maggie scoffed. “I’m pretty sure that quote is from a movie.”


End file.
